


Fresh air

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: camelot_drabble, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just too hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh air

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not beta'd.
> 
> Late entry for camelot_drabble's prompt 'inevitable'. Was on vacation last week and couldn't write. Too much to do :D

"Shut! Shut, I say! Are you daft? How can you leave the windows open in this weather? Idiot! Letting the heat into the house!” Arthur fumed and slammed the window shut.

“We need some fresh air once in a while!” Merlin glared. 

“Fresh air?” Arthur yelled. “Where is this ‘fresh air’ you’re talking about? It’s 37° outside!” He emphasized the fresh air with his fingers.

Merlin yelled back. “And yet there is more oxygen outside than in these rooms. If it escaped you…or you SNORED all through biology class: WE NEED OXYGEN TO BREATHE!”

This went on for a while already and Percy looked up from the game he was playing on his tablet PC. His eyes met Gwaine’s across the table. 

Gwaine nodded. “Yup, inevitably.”

“As always when they’re fighting.” Percy turned his attention back to his game.

“I HATE YOU!” Arthur yelled.

“I HATE YOU MORE!” Merlin spat back.

Gwaine and Percy looked up again at the almost eerie silence that followed. Merlin and Arthur stood by the window, kissing frantically, fingers already pulling at the others’ clothes. 

“Told you so.” Gwaine bit noisily into his apple and grinned widely.


End file.
